The ultimate sneak in
by aprilfreak101
Summary: It’s been three weeks and Sakura is having another sleepover at her house and she told Sasuke specifically not to go but when does Sasuke ever listen to orders? Never… Sequel to girls sleepover... i don't own anything.


The ultimate sneak in

**I just decided I should write another one…it was originally supposed to be called girls sleepover II….so this is mainly about Sasuke and the guys talking to their friends about the sleepover and sneaking into Sakura's sleep over again…I wasn't going to write a sequel but it was suggested by narutofan96sasuke**

**Summary: It's been three weeks and Sakura is having another sleepover at her house and she told Sasuke specifically not to go but when does Sasuke ever listen to orders? Never…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

"And then we went to Sasuke's cousin's house to steal some of her make up so we would actually look like girls…." Naruto said and Sasuke just sat there and sighed.

It had been three weeks since the sleepover and they have never mentioned anything to the guys until now and Naruto just kept going and going. "…and we all got laid…" Naruto finished as Neji, Lee and Kankuro stared at them wide eyed before Neji glared at Naruto.

"You had sex with 'my' cousin?" He asked pissed off and Naruto got scared and waved his hands in front of his face.

"Sh…she didn't tell you about us?" Naruto asked nervously and he stood up and slowly walked backwards a few steps.

"Good job dobe…." Sasuke said. "…you didn't have to tell them we got laid…"

"WHAT?!" Lee said. "….who took the virgin fruit of my beautiful cherry blossom?" He said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sasuke sat there and smirked, thinking about how crazy Sakura was on her first time and he swore to god if he were to die he would die a happy man. Rock lee looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke- san, who would do this un-youthful thing to Sakura- Hime?"

"Uh…" Sasuke said stupidly. "….I did…who else?" After that night Sasuke decided to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend and she gladly accepted before jumping on him and giving him a big kiss on the lips and they've been together ever since.

"Sasuke- san…" He gasped. "…you did this to Sakura- Chan? Then I will not hesitate but to take revenge…" He said before beginning his youthful speech as he stood on the cafeteria table with his arm out.

"Teme…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him in front of him as he used him as a shield to get the furious man away from him. "…help me…he's going to kill me…" Naruto tried to hide himself as best as he could. Shikamaru just sat there and sighed.

"Idiot…" He breathed. "…we told you not tell them we got laid in the first place…" Shikamaru said as Rock lee stopped his speech and Neji's anger disappeared. They both looked at him in disbelief.

"Shikamaru?" Neji pointed at him. "You…got laid? The all time lazy Shikamaru got laid?" Neji said as the door to the cafeteria broke off his hinges.

"I KNEW IT…" Inoichi yelled and pointed at Shikamaru. "….you defiled my little girl…"

"She was doing most of the work…" Shikamaru whispered to himself but later regretted it because Inoichi ran to him as fast as he could.

"What did you say?" He said and Shikamaru was getting scared.

"Daddy…." Ino said. They all stopped and looked towards the open doors. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were watching in amazement. "…daddy, what are you doing here?" Inoichi looked at her and smiled still holding on to Shikamaru's shirt.

"Sweetie for now on I am going to be following you to school to keep this mongrel…" He shook Shikamaru. "…away from you at all times…"

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru said and he glared at him.

"Don't act smart with me you little punk…." He said.

"Hinata- Chaan…" Naruto said happily and was about to run to her but Neji grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him.

"Don't think that you're off the hook just because Ino's father walked in." He said seriously. "I will still kick your ass." Tears ran down Naruto's face dramatically.

"Hinata- Chan…" Naruto said. "…save me…" He cried as Neji dragged him off.

Lee watched Sakura slowly run towards them with her arms wide open. He opened his arms. "Sakura my love, my life, my beautiful cherry blossom, my…." His face dropped when she ran right passes him and into Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke- Kun…." She pouted. "…where were you this morning?" She asked. "…you always sneak into my room every morning…" She said sadly and Sasuke gave her the smile he would never give to anyone else but her. He had his hands on her face and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her.

"I'm sorry…" He kissed her again. "…the dobe dragged me out of my house…" They both looked at Lee. He was crying while looking at them.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked and Sasuke laughed. Sakura slapped him on the arm playfully before talking again. "By the way… Hinata, Ino and I are having a sleepover at my house again since my house is the biggest…" Sasuke smirked and Sakura laughed knowing what he's thinking. "…no Sasuke- Kun…it's an all 'girls' sleepover again and you're not allowed to go…" She said. "…remember what happened last time? You three were dressed as girls just to sneak into the sleepover and find out some secrets…."

"How about I sneak into your room when everyone is sleeping?" He whispered hotly into her ear while biting her earlobe. Sasuke knows it's her weak spot. She would fall to his every command.

Sakura leaned in to whisper in his ear and Sasuke smiled. She smiled evilly. "I don't think so Sasuke- _'Kun'_…." She rubbed her leg on his thigh before pulling away.

"Dammit…" Sasuke said.

"I don't think that works for this kind of situation…" She laughed and looked at his face. "…I have to go…and don't come to the sleepover, please…" Sakura kissed his lips one last time. "…and you might want to take care of that…" She pointed at his pants before laughing and skipping off with her friends.

Shikamaru walked to him and Sasuke looked at him. "You feel like breaking into another sleepover?" He asked and Shikamaru shook his head.

"Ino's dad is coming over to my house tonight because apparently he just made friends with my parents and he's planning on staying all night AND I'm expected to be there…" He said and Sasuke looked around for Naruto.

"Where's the dobe?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Shikamaru yawned and scratched his head and looked around too. "….comes to think of it…Neji Hyuuga is also gone…"

-=-=-=-=-

"Hello…"

"Finally you dobe…" Sasuke said. "…I've been trying to get a hold of you since school ended…where were you?"

"Getting beat up to a pulp by none other than that Neji Hyuuga in the parking lot at the back of the school…that's where I've been, teme…." Naruto yelled from the other side. "…so, what do you want?"

"Sakura's having another sleepover tonight and I was wondering if you want to tag along…" Sasuke said. He doesn't really do anything without his best friend.

"Really?" Naruto said. "Wait…it's today?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked. "Do you have something to do?"

"No it's just that I have a black eye and a swollen cheek…and I don't think I can go anywhere for a while so…yoyo…" He said and Sasuke made a face.

"What?" Sasuke said thinking he misheard that last part.

"Yoyo…" Naruto repeated. "….**Y**ou're **o**n **y**our **o**wn…." He said before he hung up the phone.

"I guess this is a one man show…"

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Are you done yet?" Ino asked (more like complained) for the fifth time in three minutes and Sakura was already getting fed up with it. They weren't even halfway done to begin with. No thanks to Ino who just stands around and ordering Sakura where to put all the chips…drinks…games and so on without helping at all. "….Sakura that looks kind of crooked…" She tilted her head to the right to get a better view of it. "….I think…" Sakura glared at her.

"Who cares what you think Ino?" Sakura said glaring at her best friend. "…this is MY sleepover at MY house and maybe if YOU want it perfect then we should've been at YOUR house so don't tell ME what to DO…" She pointed her finger at her blonde friend and Ino waved her hands in front of her face in defense.

"Calm down forehead…" Ino said. "….I was just trying to help…"

"You could start you know…." Sakura said. "….instead of bossing me around how about you go and get all the junks and set them up in the living room…."

"Hinata's doing that…" Ino said. "…she was bummed that she couldn't see 'Naruto- Kun' ever since Neji dragged him out of the school…she was just sitting by the stairs over there so I gave her something to do…."

"Go set up the games then…" Sakura said.

"Hey, we should play twister…." Ino said suggested.

"Ino…" Sakura said. "….don't you think twister is a kids ga…" Ino interrupted her

"In our under wear…" She smirked.

"What?" Sakura said. "Ino…"

"What? Just incase the boys decided to sneak in we'll give them something to look at…" She said already forming a plan. "….remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah but I asked Sasuke- Kun to stay away from the sleepover…" Sakura said. "…Shikamaru is probably busy anyway…"

"He's never busy for me…." She grabbed out her phone and dialed his number. The phone was picked up after the third ring. "….SHIKA- KUN…" Ino squealed jumping up and down.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who else?" Ino asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at home having dinner with my family and it just so happens that your mother and father are here also because your father thinks I'm going to sneak into the sleepover…he's been here for two hours now and I'm going crazy…" He said as Ino heard her father on the other line telling Shikamaru to come back to the kitchen.

"I guess you have to go…" Ino pouted.

"Troublesome…" He muttered.

"I love you…" Ino said.

"Love you too…." He said before he hung up.

"Okay maybe Shika- Kun isn't going to sneak in this time…" Ino said. "…what about Naruto? We all know he can't stay away from Hinata…"

"Neji beat the shit out of him and I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon…" Sakura said.

"Well that leaves to Sasuke…" Ino said smirking at Sakura.

"Sasuke- Kun and I had an agreement…" She folded her arms and huffed. "…Sasuke- Kun always listens to me and I made sure he heard it perfectly well…."

"Hearing and listening isn't the same you know…" Ino laughed. "…besides when does Sasuke ever listen?"

Sakura laid a finger on her lips and tilted her head to the right. Ino's right…when does Sasuke ever listen?

-=-=-=-=

"Dobe…" Sasuke said as he opened his front door to see a beat up Naruto. "…he really did a number on you…"

"Shut up teme…" Naruto said pushing Sasuke and walking in. "…I figured I should join you…if we're watching girls I don't think these beatings are worth staying home with…" Sasuke smirked.

"Welcome to the club…" Sasuke said and he was about to close the door until someone slammed his hand on the door and pushing the door open. "…What the fu…Shikamaru?" They both looked at him and he was out of breath.

"I ran away from my house…." Shikamaru said trying to take a breath. "…I cannot be in the same room as her father for another minute….so I decided to come here and help you guys with the ultimate sneak in…figured you needed a genius for the planning…" Shikamaru said. "….I rather have Ino's dad beat the shit out of me than me missing an opportunity…" Sasuke and Naruto smirked.

"Great timing…" Naruto said happily and Sasuke and Shikamaru just looked at him like he was crazy. They all walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay so what are we looking for?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was thinking we could sneak through Sakura's window since it's always open…" Sasuke said and they both looked at him. "….don't ask…and maybe we could hide somewhere in the living room and watch them play their truth or dare games or whatever until they fall asleep and then we get what we want…."

Shikamaru thought about it. "That sounds like a tricky one because girls don't always play that game…if anything they could catch us off guard like last time and we'd be punished for good…"

"Lazy bums got a point teme…." Shikamaru and Sasuke glared at him.

"But since Sakura has a lot of things in her living room…." He continued. "….I figured we should stick together so they don't get suspicious…"

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked dumbly and Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Okay we're going to go through Sakura's window…" Sasuke started. "…and then we're going to slowly make our way downstairs before they start their 'game' and then we're going to hide behind her couch since it's right next to the wall and it's a very good view and then wait until they fall asleep…they won't see us coming…." He smirked but little did they know…..

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hurry up you dobe…." Sasuke whispered angrily. Sasuke and Shikamaru were already in her room and they were waiting for Naruto to get his body through the window but he was having a difficult time.

"Shut up teme…" Naruto complained. "…do you know how hard it is to climb through this window?" Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other. They got in within minutes because they always sneak through their girlfriends windows and they had practice but Naruto haven't because Neji's room was right next to Hinata's.

"No…" They said at the same time as Naruto finally got through the window with a thud on the ground.

"Idiot…" Shikamaru said. "…not so loud…" He said as they quietly snuck out of the room and slowly went downstairs. They quickly made a run to the couch before the girls walked in.

"Hey there's only the three of them?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" They said. The plan can't work if the place isn't crowded. Mission failed.

"So much for the ultimate sneak in…." Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess we have to sit and wait…." Sasuke said as they watched them unfold some sort of mat. "…what are they doing?" He said as they saw all kinds of different color dots.

"I think they're playing twister…." Shikamaru said.

"Twister?" Sasuke said. They all sighed and hung their heads down in defeat. Not even a minute and their heads snapped up when the girls were lifting their night gowns over their head. Their eyes popped out of their heads with their mouths wide open. "Are they playing in their under wear?"

"Didn't see this coming…." Naruto said and they all nodded their heads at the same time as Sasuke watched Sakura. She was wearing her pink lingerie panties with ruffles on them and her matching bra. Her perfect flawless stomach was showing with her belly ring.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke turned around and started breathing hard. "…when the hell did she get that?"

"I don't know…" Shikamaru and Naruto were drooling as they watched their girlfriends strip down to their under wear.

Ino spun the wheel. "Right hand on red…" Ino said to Sakura. Sakura bent over causing her under wear to go up as she placed her hand on the red dot with her ass facing towards the guys. Sasuke was fighting the urge to go over there and grab that. "…left foot on yellow…" Ino said and Hinata moved her foot to the farthest yellow dot she could reach causing her thigh to expose in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto was having a nose bleed as Hinata stilled in her position. "I didn't know Hinata wears 'that' kind of under wear…" He smiled.

"Left hand on red…" Ino said as she joined the game. Shikamaru was watching very close to Ino as she bends over to touch the dot having her ass in his.

"She is in so much trouble…." Shikamaru whispered to himself.

Sasuke watched as Sakura was moving around to reach the spin board. Her butt kept moving around until she reached it and spun the arrow. "You wait until we're alone…." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Left foot on green…" Sakura said as the three of them moved at the same time trying to get to the green dot and not noticing how hot the three guys were getting just by watching them play twister.

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru continued watching as the girls did a few more rounds until Sakura's feet accidentally hit Ino's and fell on her ass which caused Ino to lose her balance and grabbed Hinata's leg to regain it but ended up falling on Sakura while Hinata fell over Ino with their face's inches apart….and Sakura's bra was rising up a little bit.

The guys were moving uncomfortably due to 'that' in their pants. "Holy crap…" Naruto whispered loudly. Ino turned her head and they quickly hid behind the couch with Sasuke's and Shikamaru's hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, dobe…."

"Did you hear that?" Ino said and their eyes widen when they heard foot steps coming towards the couch.

"I didn't hear anything…" Sakura said. "…Ino the guys didn't sneak in because if they were here I don't think they would last if they saw us in our under wear playing twister…" She said and Ino turned around to walk back to Sakura.

"You're right…" Ino said. "…if Shika- Kun was here watching us he would have just grab me and have his way with me…not that I'm complaining…" She smirked.

"You shouldn't…" Shikamaru whispered to himself.

"If Sasuke saw this belly ring…" Sakura started. "…I think he would get turned on…we all know he can't hold it in…"

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Sasuke whispered.

"I…I still did…didn't tell Na…Naruto- Kun about m…my tongue ring…" Hinata said in her usual voice.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Hinata? 'His' Hinata? Little Hinata Hyuuga….the shy soft talking Hinata….and a…tongue ring? Well of course dumb ass Naruto just had to say something. "YOU HAVE A TONGUE RING?" He stood up and the girls looked at him standing behind the couch. Sasuke and Shikamaru slapped their faces and shook their heads thinking what a dumb ass he is.

It was then when Naruto realized what he did. The girls put on their night gowns before looking at Naruto and glared. "Naruto…" Sakura growled. "…if you think you can sneak into my house and…" Ino stopped her.

"Wait a minute…" Ino said. "…Naruto's not 'that' smart to come up with a plan to sneak in…" Ino sighed and shook her head. "…Shikamaru…" She said clearly and Shikamaru stood up slowly. Ino looked at Sakura. "I thought you said all the doors were locked…" Ino said.

"I did and the only thing that's open is my window but the only person that knows that is Sas…" She stopped and glared at the couch. "Sasuke- Kun…" She said and Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"I can explain…" He said standing up with his arms in the air like someone has just focused the spot light on him. The girls glared at them.

Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "Thanks a lot…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He was lying in her bed in only his boxers with his hands were tied to her bed post and with Sakura sitting on his stomach in just her lingerie. She was touching his chest. "What are you doing?" He gasped out.

"What does it look like?" She leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm punishing you…." Sasuke gulped as shivers went up his spine. Sakura laughed and kissed him on the lips deepening it a little. She smiled when his head rose off the pillow when she tried to pull away. She pushed his shoulders until he was forced down onto the bed again and she laughed again. "No Sasuke- Kun…" She giggled. "…this is your punishment…you're not supposed to enjoy yourself…."

Sasuke pulled against her scarf that was tied around his wrist. "If you take this off I'll show you what punishment is for playing twister in your under wear…." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. His breathing hitched. Did her breasts get bigger? She leaned down and kissed him on the lips this time more demanding. Sasuke's head was moving off the pillow again as it got more intense.

Sakura moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and played with hers. Her hands were wandering all over his body until it stopped at his boxers. She rubbed him with the palm of her hands before he became really hard. "Stop…" Sasuke moaned. She smiled evilly and continued until he was close and then stopped. "….bitch…"

"You love me…" She smiled as she went lower and took his boxers and her under wear off and threw them on the floor next to the bed before sitting on him again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"And then after the hours of love making she made me get dressed without my boxers and kicked me out before her parents came home just like the first time…" Sasuke explained to Naruto and Shikamaru about how evil Sakura was but it all went well with them because their girlfriends aren't as torturous as Sakura.

Someone came in front of him and kissed him. "How was your day?" Sakura asked.

"Torturous…." Sasuke said.

"Hinata- Chan…." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Shika- Kun…" Ino said and ran to Shikamaru and just when he was about to hug her…

"NARUTO…." Neji said. "….your mom said you weren't home…" He said as he grabbed his collar and Naruto was trying to get away from him.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter…" Inoichi said with anger as he stalked towards them.

"What a drag…" He said before running away from him.

"Sakura…my cherry blossom of the wind, my love, my air, my…" Lee continued on and on about his love for her and Sasuke just kissed her again

This didn't bother him because after the night he just had…he was completely satisfied.

That ultimate sneak in wasn't so bad at all.

-=-=-=-=-=

I know it's not as good as the first one but I tried. Hope you enjoyed it.

--aprilfreak101


End file.
